1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of providing lightweight inter process inband communication and, more particularly, to a method that allows for information exchange between blades in a network processing environment.
2. Background Description
Today=s methods of providing inter process communication among components in a distributed network processing environment typically involves two options:                (1) External back-plane blade-to-blade ethernet connection, or        (2) Internet Protocol (IP) stack on each blade.External back-plane ethernet connections tend to impact performance while implementing an IP stack on each blade increases cost and requires additional management.        